Shiva
Voiced by Gary Chalk. : General Shiva was the first Commanding General'' ''of Earth Occupation and the most feared and hated Neosapien of all times with the exception of Phaeton. Known for his cruelty and ruthlessness, placing victory and efficiency above any moral concerns. Because of his genetically enhanced intelligence and strength, Shiva had the upper hand in any combat - the reason why Phaeton given him command over Earth, the cradle of the mankind. He was widely considered the best of the Neosapien Generals, although he always lacked spontaneity and unpredictability in battle which may be why he (despite false accusations) never betrayed Phaeton. Due to manipulations by the Neo Megas (already plotting to seize control of the Neosapien Order) and Phaeton's paranoia, Shiva was removed from his position of commanding general of Earth and replaced by Livia. Later, leading an assault in Australia, Shiva was captured by the Terran forces, and forced to halt a Neosapien assault on trapped Resistance and Able Squad fighters (including J.T. Marsh). Offered the choice of remaining a captive and aiding Exofleet or being freed and returning to Phaeton, he chose the latter, even knowing that Phaeton would punish him for his failure. Much later, Phaeton freed Shiva from his prison after the destruction of Mars and the continuing battles against Exofleet had reduced the Neosapiens' morale and their remaining fleet to a ragtag force. Realizing that his other two generals had betrayed and failed him, Phaeton knew that only Shiva had any chance of turning the tide of the Neosapien War, which was going disastrously for the Neosapien Order, by retaking Venus. Shiva possessed tremendous loyalty and, despite the abuse Phaeton had piled upon him by demoting and imprisoning him, agreed without question to lead the assault. When it became clear that the Neosapien attack failed to achieve the objectives, Shiva decided to lead the last all-out assault by all remaining Neosapien E-frames, piloting one himself, rather than to retreat. He was shot down by J.T. Marsh, crash landed on the surface of the planet. He was found by a group of Exo-Scouts (the series version of Boy Scouts); while they attempted to carry him back he soon died of his wounds. His dislike of Terrans was put forth in his final moments as he asked to die alone rather than in the company of "half-formed terrans". Of all the Neosapien generals, Shiva only died once. He was brought back to life by Phaeton in the body of a clone, and he was the only one to survive the final siege of Phaeton's bunker on Earth. After the war, he saved Sean Napier's life for he hoped that Napier's promise of a new future for both humans and Neosapiens would come true. Ironically, when Napier tried to thank Shiva, Shiva refused to shake Sean Napier's hand, just as Napier had refused to shake hands with Phaeton after Napier saved Phaeton's life, showing that there were still wounds left to be healed. Shiva's E-frame of choice was an AA-569 Amphibious Assault. Trivia *His name is based on Shiva. Category:Neosapian